Clifford Rockwood
Clifford Rockwood is the son of two Cyclopes Clifford was originally created for an rp group on deviantart called Misery High. He was created by the deviantart user Crow-Faced, then called Goldenkitsune-Queen, and was later put up for adoption. Pixiesera adopted him and transfered him over to the Monster High fandom. He is now owned and used by Pixiesera. Personality Clifford is a major flirt and a self proclaimed Casanova, stating that he is a born romantic. He will do anything to grab a girl’s attention and he believes that he’s very good at it, though really he isn’t. He tries way too hard to attract girls and he, more often than not, crashes and burns. He tries to stay on the positive side though. When he strikes out he tells himself to rethink his plan to romance and try again. Clifford’s known to be a bit of a pervert and tell raunchy jokes, though he doesn’t see it as anything bad. He can be full of himself but underneath it all he is actually very sweet and a big dork. It is not well known but Clifford loves to dance. He dances ballet, swing, and tap at a local studio and he is very good at it. If his flirting skills were as good at his dancing skills he would have every ghoul in school wrapped around his fingers. But luckily for the ghouls, this isn’t so. After a family vacation in Scaris, Clifford developed an adoration for France and its culture, which he views as sophisticated. He always finds a way to incorporate something “Frenchy” into his wardrobe. He likes speaking the “language of love” because he believes it will get him more girls and that he sounds fancy and respectful. He takes French in school but he isn’t very good at speaking the language and only knows basic words and phrases, which he often mispronounces. Physical Appearance Clifford has fairly tanned skin and is short for his age group. He has shaggy black hair that partially falls over his face. He has one blue eye in the center of his face and a small horn in the center of his forehead. Monster Type Clifford is a Cyclops. The Cyclops is a large one eyed monster that hails from Greece. Clifford is very short for his age and isn’t as tall and buff as most Cyclopses are. He does have one eye and one horn like all Cyclopses do. Though Clifford’s family is Greek, he is more interested in French culture than his own. Relationships Family *Clifford lives at home with his two parents. *Clifford is an only child. Friends *Clifford is best friends with Monster High’s other known lady killer, Heath Burns. They are bros 'til the end and follow “The Bro Code”. Both of them tend to go after the same girls from time to time but they work it out, even sometimes giving up a possible date for the other. *Clifford is also friends with Amour Beauty, Fred Faunly, Todd Anderson, Roxi Cyclop, Mae Wazowski, and Earl Grey. Enemies *Clifford dislikes and feels threatened by macho and confident guys, especially when they try to take a girl he's after. *Clifford often clashes with Deuce Gorgon due to Clifford's lack of appreciation for the Greek heritage they both share, and that Deuce is proud of. Though Clifford doesn’t exactly consider him an enemy he does get very annoyed with him. Romance *Clifford isn’t dating anyone and likes to keep himself open for the ladies so they “don’t fight over him”. *Clifford has been interested in charming Rochelle Goyle ever since she started attending Monster High. Because Rochelle is French, Clifford feels she is the perfect girl for him and is determined to woo her. Rochelle told him that she had a boyfriend back in Scaris but he didn't believe it for the longest time, instead thinking that it was a lie to get him to leave her alone. It was only until Garrott came to Monster High for a visit that Clifford saw for himself that the "fake" boyfriend was real. He felt very silly for not believing Rochelle and out of embarrassment has left her alone for the most part. Clifford still blows her a kiss and gives her a wink every now and then, hoping that, in the future, she may become interested in him. Clothing Basic Clifford wears a white collared shirt that ends in cuffs at his elbows. Tiny silver skull buttons are sewn on each collar and each cuff. He wears a maroon and blue-gray striped sweater vest over it. He has a purple tie with various eyeballs around his neck. He wears gray skinny jeans with rips in the knees and a brown belt with a French flag belt buckle. He wears brown shoes with two blue stripes on each of them. He wears a black wristband with an Eiffel Tower image sewn onto it on his right wrist. He wears a dark red beret on his head. Pet Clifford has a pet male snail named Escargot. Escargot has one eye and a fake construction paper mustache that Clifford pasted onto him. Skullette Clifford’s skullette is a skull with one eye, a horn in the center of its forehead and a beret on its head. Gallery Clifford.png|Clifford's basic look Clifford pet.png|Clifford's pet Clifford skullette.png|Clifford's Skullette Rochellexclifford.png|Clifford flirting with Rochelle Goyle Scaris clifford copy.jpg|Clifford's Scaris look Category:JackandDannysGirl's OCs Category:Cyclops Category:Original Characters Category:Greek Category:Greek Mythology Category:Males